Dirty
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: A story I wrote after listening to Dirty by Korn, Warning yaoi, 2x3, 1x2, 4x2, rape
1. Default Chapter

Duo ran as fast as he could, out of breathe and looking behind him every few minutes, to Trowa's apartment. He reached it banging on the door.  
  
"Trowa." He yelled. After a minute of yelling and banging he finally sat down with his back resting on the door and started crying. He could feel the sharp jolts of pain from the bruises on his back. He jolted forward and started wiping the tears from his eyes. He stared thinking of what happend the last 4 days.  
  
(flashback)  
  
4 days before.  
  
Duo got up and rolled over looking at the beautiful sleeping boy beside him and sighed. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Trowa's eye's sleeply blinked open and he smiled at Duo and leaned over kissing him on the mouth. He then sat up and noticed the clock's alarm didn't go off.  
  
"Shit, I'm late for work." He said jumping up out of the bed. Duo couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trowa asked pulling his pants on.  
  
"You running around franticly. It's not like you're gonna get fired for being late for the first time." Duo said smiling at him. Trowa looked at him for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." He said putting his slipping his shoes on. "I'll just call and tell them I won't be there for 20 minutes." He said kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Duo said as Trowa walked out of the room. He sighed and got up and pulled some clothes on.  
  
Duo walked out into the kitchen and opened a cabnet to find it almost empty.  
  
'When's the last time I went to the grocery store?' He thought. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. and grabbed a rubberband and put his hair into a loose braid, he didn't really feel like messing with it now. He started walking down the stairs when he felt like someone was watching him.  
  
'Might be one of the nieghbors or someone across the street.' He thought trying to shake off the feeling. He got down to the road and ran across to the small grocerystore. He then started to get the feeling someone was following him. He looked behind him and didn't see anyone so he walk through the automatic doors. But before he could get all the way through someone's hand covered his mouth and his waist.  
  
all of this fic takes place in the past few days before the begining. please tell me what you think of it so far. 


	2. chapter2

Duo ran as fast as he could, out of breathe and looking behind him every few minutes, to Trowa's apartment. He reached it banging on the door.  
  
"Trowa." He yelled. After a minute of yelling and banging he finally sat down with his back resting on the door and started crying. He could feel the sharp jolts of pain from the bruises on his back. He jolted forward and started wiping the tears from his eyes. He stared thinking of what happend the last 4 days.  
  
(flashback)  
  
4 days before.  
  
Duo got up and rolled over looking at the beautiful sleeping boy beside him and sighed. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Trowa's eye's sleeply blinked open and he smiled at Duo and leaned over kissing him on the mouth. He then sat up and noticed the clock's alarm didn't go off.  
  
"Shit, I'm late for work." He said jumping up out of the bed. Duo couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trowa asked pulling his pants on.  
  
"You running around franticly. It's not like you're gonna get fired for being late for the first time." Duo said smiling at him. Trowa looked at him for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." He said putting his slipping his shoes on. "I'll just call and tell them I won't be there for 20 minutes." He said kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Duo said as Trowa walked out of the room. He sighed and got up and pulled some clothes on.  
  
Duo walked out into the kitchen and opened a cabnet to find it almost empty.  
  
'When's the last time I went to the grocery store?' He thought. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. and grabbed a rubberband and put his hair into a loose braid, he didn't really feel like messing with it now. He started walking down the stairs when he felt like someone was watching him.  
  
'Might be one of the nieghbors or someone across the street.' He thought trying to shake off the feeling. He got down to the road and ran across to the small grocerystore. He then started to get the feeling someone was following him. He looked behind him and didn't see anyone so he walk through the automatic doors. But before he could get all the way through someone's hand covered his mouth and his waist.  
  
all of this fic takes place in the past few days before the begining. please tell me what you think of it so far.  
  
  
  
Duo got thrown into the back of a van and hit his head on the side.  
  
"What the hell?" He said sitting up and rubbing his head. He crawled up near the front and heard two people talk ing.  
  
"He didn't put up much of a struggle did he?"  
  
"What do you mean? He elbowed me in the side and kicked my leg."  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" He said realising who the voices belonged to.  
  
"Ha ha, great game Quat. You can let me out now."  
  
"This isn't a game Duo." Heero said coldly.  
  
"Sure it is Heero." Quatre said soothingly.  
  
"So you'll let me out?"  
  
"Nope, its part of the game." Quatre said.  
  
"So be quiet and enjoy the ride." Heero said banging on the side of the van.  
  
"I'm starting to not like this game." Duo whispered. He heard the doors shut and the van start up. a few hours later the van stopped and he haerd them walking towards the back.  
  
'What to do, what to do?' He thought looking around franticly. The doors opened and Duo jumped at Heero, but Heero caught him and held him still.  
  
'Damn it, why'd I jump at Heero why not Quatre?' He asked mentaly hitting himself. He looked at Heero's face which had a smirk on it. Then he looked over at Quatre who had an even bigger smirk.  
  
'This is starting to get creepy.' He thought shutting his eyes. Heero started dragging Duo into the house and Quatre was right behind them. When Duo heard the door shut and he was drugg further into the house. When they stopped he felt Heero's lips press against his.  
  
"What the fuck?" He tried to yell but it came out mumbled. He tryed to push Heero back but his arms were secured around his waist. 


	3. chapter3

This chapter is short also, I'm stuck so it'll be a while till I get more up.  
  
Heero's tounge slid across Duo's lip into his mouth. Duo started to squirm and his thigh hit a bulge. Heero let out a moan in Duo's mouth.   
"Not now Heero you'll have plenty of time for that later. And so will I." Quatre said pinching Duo's butt. Heero put Duo down on the bed next to them.   
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Duo yelled. Heero smirked and kissed him again.  
"That." He said. Duo heard and felt some handcuffs snap onto his wrists.   
"What are these for?" He yelled standing up but Heero pushed him back down.   
"So you don't get away." Quatre said smiling and kissing him. Duo wiggled back and fell onto the floor. Heero picked him up and threw him back on the bed. He tried to sit back up but Quatre held him down and Heero started pulling his shoes off.  
"This isn't funny." Duo said glareing at Quatre. "Of course its not but it is fun." He said pulling him close and kissed him. Duo tried to push him off somehow but his arms were behind his back and Heero was already unzipping his pants. His eyes weild up with tears when he felt his pants being pulled off. Quatre got up and started unbuttoning Duo's shirt.   
"Why the hell are you doing this?" Duo snapped. Quatre smiled and kissed him again. He started grinding their hips together, Duo let out a small moan. Quatre pulled away panting Duo let out a small whimper. Quatre smirked at him.  
'Damnit.' Duo said to himself.  
"Who gets him first?" Quatre asked Heero, still sitting on top of Duo.   
"Neither of you." Duo yelled wiggling under him.   
"You're already ther so I'll get him after you." Heero said walking to the door. Quatre started pulling his shirt off while Duo was still wiggling under him.   
"Come one it won't be that bad." Quatre said running a finger across Duo's chest. 


End file.
